Naruto: Misbegotten
by planer sage
Summary: three Ninjas, forlorn and forsaken leave their village for acceptance and a better life.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto : Misbegotten**

**I don't own Naruto or any related charactes. I wasn't meant to be**

**Chapter one: forlorn and forsaken**

In the land of fire, the once peacful village of konhagakura had been attacked and ravaged by a hidious nine tailed spirit. The fourth Hokage, the yellow flash of Konoha and considerd by some the best ninja the village had ever produced stepped forward to battle the monster. Using a tecnique to seal the fox into a new born child, the Hokage gave his life as payment. His last wish was that the boy used for the sacrifice be considerd a hero for his unwilling role in saving the village. The boys name was Uzumaki Naruto, and the ungratful villigars of Konoha did everything in their power to dishonor the fourths request.

It was the ninth year since the Kyubi had been sealed and the anulal festival to celebrate its defeat was at hand, but this year a rumor had spread that since this was the ninth year of the kyubis capture, the nine tails would rise to ravage the village once more. The rumor spread and intensifide with help from the inebreates being consumed, until there was a tense buzz, and a pressure in the air as if a storm were about to break. The tension in the crowed was pierced by a single shout **Kill the Demon, **but that was all it took to rouse every person in the crowed, civilliion and Ninja alike into a blood frenzy as they picked up the closest thing at hand to hunt down the villiage demon.

The "_Demon"_ of note was peering around the corner of an alley at the festival. for three of his nine years, Naruto Uzumaki had tried to join in the celebration, but every year he would get a beating as a reward if he didn't run away as fast as he could. Now the crowed had turned into a mob and was headed toward his apartment. _"What did I do this time"_ the boy thought silently as he fought the tears threating to spill out of his eyes.

On the other side of the village, a young Hyuga was getting the tar beat out of her by her father as a means of training. "Move your feet." Hiashi Hyuga growled in his gruff voice, and gave his daughter a particularly hard strike, sending her flying across the dojo to land on her back. Stand up Hinata, Hiashi growled, and watched as his eldest rolled over on her stomach and tried to push herself to her feet. "Hopeless" Hiashia growled, not caring if his daughter heard him. Turning, the Hyuga lord left his daughter to struggle to her feet or not. " The clan is lucky you sister was born" Hiashi said without turning, "If you can not rise above this pathetic display, your sister will lead the clan." and with that he left. Hinata collapsed back onto the floor, not trying to hide her tears since no one was their to see them or help wipe them away, no one. _"Father, I don't want to lead our clan._ _all I want, just once, is to tell me your pleased with me." _she sobbed in her mind. As the numbness of her fathers final strike left her, Hinata dreaded going back into the house, back to her father and his cruelty, to the pitiying, contemptable stares of the other family members at her weakness. _"Do I have to go back" _she thought, as she slowly walked to the door. Then it hit her, like a bolt our of the blue. _"Did she" _did she have to go back to the house. If her father considered her so weak, would he really miss her if she just left. _"Of course. No main house member could run away and live. The house would never allow the byakugon to fall into enemy hands." _ All that flashed through her mind as she stared at the door. _"I don't care. Even death would be better than the hell I'm in now" _she thought as she made her decision.

Naruto had followed the mob at a discreet distance, watching where they were going and getting a cold lump in his stomach when he realized where they were headed. The mob arrived at the apartment the third hokage had given him when he was tossed out of the orphanage. The mob halted in front of the building as the leader stumbled up the stairs with two cronies and bashed Narutos door open. _"Aw man how am I gonna fix that" _he thought as heard yelling and crashing from the apartment in the expectant silence that had fallen over the mob. Naruto winced each time he heard a crack, or a bang. All the stuff he had was one step above junk, but that was what anybody would part with and who knew if he could find replacements. Eventually the crashing quieted as the leader came stumbling out. "He isn't here." Again that one statement was enough to send a roar through the crowed that made Narutos hair stand on end. "Burn the demons den" Someone shouted and the crowed was more than willing to comply. Naruto however was running in the opposite direction as fast as he meager training at the ninja acadamy would allow.

Hinata had gone back to her room and packed her bag with food, a few changes of close, and all the money she had, wich was a consederable allowance. Having finished packing, Hinate sat and thought about her decesion. _"I'me leaving. I can't stay here anymore, but I don't want to be alone. Maybe Naruto-kun..." _ Naruto Uzmaki had fascinated Hinata form the first day she had seen him. His golden hair and expressive blue eyes were so different from the uniform look and closed expressions of most of her clan. What had really impressed her was he confidence. He never stopped trying, and no matter who made fun of him, he never let it affect him. _"I've seen the way the villagers treat him, I could get him to come with me."_ Her mind made up, Hinata jumped from the window into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, Here's the seconde chapter of Naruto Missbegoten. I don't own Naruto, If I did I would be a creative little Japanese man, Which I'm not.**

**Chapter two: Demons and exiles**

**In one of the best areas in Konoha, the Uchia compound, a young Sasuke Uchia was hurrying home from school "ah man I'm late, I can hear the festival getting started" Sasuke stopped as he felt someone staring at him, but when he looked around there was no one around. "Must be my imagination" Sasuke hurried on, unaware of the man watching him with murder in his heart.**

**Naruto ran in the exact opposite direction of the mod, thinking of nothing but getting as much distance from them as he could. He ran not seeing where he was going and not caring until he was exsausted and had to stop. Looking around Naruto saw that he was standing at the entrance to the Uchia compound. Naruto usually stayed away from the parts of the village inhabited by the clans, there hatred was the worst, that kind of arrogant hatred that felt like a hot iron in his young soul. The Uchia compound was silent, when there should be a buzz of activity that could be heard even from the gate. "Unless there all at the festival" the thought of the festival brought back the horror of the mob to Narutos young mind, and fearing the wrath of the mob far more than that of the Uchia, Naruto ran into the compound hoping the enraged masses would never dare intrude on the ground of such a prestigious clan.**

**Hinata had been heading toward the Kohona gate, wondering is she should take the time to risk looking for Naruto, when as if the thought had summoned him, the blond boy ran right past her onto another street. Now Hinatas byakugan was hardly as developed as even she would have wanted, but she had enough years of Naruto watching under her coat to see he was more frightened than she had ever seen him. "Naruto kun" Hinata started after him, certain now that she was going to ask him to leave with her, but he had a good head start, and despite her training she didn't have half the stamina he did, she began tire sooner "No, I won't give up" reaching into a place she didn't know was there, Hinata kept running.**

**Naruto wandered the Uchia compound, wondering what had happened to make things so quiet, when he came upon the destruction. "It looks like a battle" growing up on the streets with the hateful and abusive villagers, Naruto was no stranger to violence and depredation, but this shook even his young but stout heart. bodies were lying everywhere in the act of defending themselves, or fleeing, and the coppery smell of blood was thick in the air. Naruto was seiriously considering turning back when he heard an ear splitting scream.**

**Hinata had kept running until she came to the entrance to the Uchia compound. Hinata stopped, drawing breath into her aching lungs. "Did Naruto-kun go in here" The Hyugas weren't on very good terms with the Uchia, but then again, Neither was Naruto. With these thoughts, Hinata entered the compound. "Strange, why is it so quite." becoming frightened, Hinata activated her byakugon, and what she saw with it nearly caused her to faint. Uchia were lying everywhere slaughtered, with the signs of battle everywhere. Keeping her blood limit active despite the horror around her, Hinata quickly began searching for Naruto, fearing that whoever did this would still be around. Hinata heard a blood curdling sream, and Naruto appeared, running straight toward it. Hinata deactivated here blood limit and set after him again.**

**Sauke Uchia was running for his life from the man that, this very morning, was more beloved to him than his own father. Uchia Itachi had slaughtered their parents and their entire clan, all to prove his skill. "How could he" Sasukes young mind was barely functioning after the stress Itachi had put it through with his tsukyomi. Not watching where he was going, Sasuke collided with something, knocking him to the ground. "Don't kill me!" Sasuke cried, thinking his brother had to decided to finish him. "Sasuke?" a small, but guttural voice questioned. Opening his eyes, Sasuke saw that he had collide with Naruto Uzumaki, the class clown from his class. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked weakly, amazed that he was here. "Sasuke, what happened here?" the blond boy asked. "Naruto-kun?" a small voice asked. Looking back the boys saw Hinata in running toward them. " I..finally...caught up...with you. The girl said in between pants. "Your?" Naruto asked "Hinata Hyuga." Sasuke finished. Even though the Hyuga and the Uchia weren't on speaking terms, Hinata had caught Sasukes eye, mostly because she never mobbed him like the rest of the girls in school, she cuter by far than any of them, even Ino Yamanaka, and she seemed to have a thing for Naruto which seemed really curious. "What are you doing hear?" he asked the girl. "Well, you seem to have friends, Sasuke" that hated voice seemed to come from the very darkness, and he was there, standing not three feet away from them. "Brother" Sasuke whispered in horror. "Brother?" Naruto asked and noted the similarity of the two Uchia "Indeed, now I will let you both live if you leave this place at once" Itachi commanded and Hinata was to happy to comply. After all Itachi Uchias name was whispered with awe and no little fear in her own home, and even she wasn't above the inndeference and hostility toward the Uchia, and was willing to give up sasuke to save herself and Naruto-kun. "No way" Naruto said, filling Hinata with both admeration and dread at the same time. for the first time in his young life, Naruto felt true rage, the kind that filled your veins with fire and eliminated all fear and most thought from the mind. All his life, Naruto had lived alone, despair and scorn his only companions, never feeling a mothers love, or a fathers pride. Even Naruto had heard of Itachi Uchia, and with his reputiation, there was no doubt in Narutos mind that he had both as well as a brother, a companion, someone to paly with, argue with and love. Someone who insured you were never alone, and this MONSTER, had destroyed all of it. All that flashed through Narutos mind as he charged Itachi. With one fluid move, Itachi sidestepped Narutos clumsy attack, and brought his knee up into the childs ribs feeling three cracks, the force of the blow sending Naruto flying back. Landing on his back Naruto rolled over and tried to push himself up, only to feel a stabbing pain in his broken ribs. "Naruto-Kun!" Hinata cried as Itachi stood over him, his sword raised to give a finishing blow.The demon inside Naruto responded to the boys rage, fear, and anger and awoke from his sleep for the first time in nine years.**

**Itachi swung his sword down to take the childs head from his shoulders, and stopped as he felt an atrocious chakra well up from the boy. In a blaze of firey red, chakra welled out of the boys body in a sprial, resolving into the shape of a fox head. Naruto got up on all fours, and focused his demonic gaze on Itachi, and even the cold blooded murderer paused when he saw the rage gazing out of him.**

**Naruto went flying backward, and landed in the dirt. Saukes numb mind tried to come to grips with what was happening. Naruto, the dunce, the calss clown that no one wanted to notice, was standing up to the moste powerful, and now one of the two remaining, Uchiha in the hidden leaf. "Naruto-Kun!" Hinata cried as his brother lifted his sword for a final blow, and then stopped as a look Sasuke had never seen on his brothers face made an appearance. It was fear. Then red chakra erupted from Narutos body, swriling around the boy before resolving into the shape of a menacing fox head. The chakra vanished, but Naruto was up on all fours, and once again charged.**

**The boy came running at him, and Itachi easily sidestepped him, but before he could bring his sword up, the boy vanished, and Itachi felt a small, but powerful fist impact with his face, sending him skidding back a few feet, and the boy came at hi again, only this time Itachi was ready. Activating his sharingan, Itachi reached inside the boys mind and forced the power of the ninetails back. Naruto dropped to the ground, unconscious. "Amazing. I never thought the child would be able to access the power of the kyubi at such a young age. I deserves closer observation than I thought." Sheathing his sword, Itachi used bunshin, and vanished into the night, leaving three very special children that would change their world by their own hands.**

**Whew. Chapter 2 finished. Shinigami asked if I should have Lee join my team of out casts. I'll continue after I get your responses via review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. **

Naruto misbegoten: Chapter 3

The Forsaking and the forsaken

It was daylight in the Uchia compound, and three childre were resting in an empty house in an out of the way part of the compound.

Naruto jerked out of a restless sleep after hearing and angery, growling voice in his dreams. Naruto tryed to sit up, but found felt a weight resting on his chest. Looking down, Naruto felt something softe tickle his nose, and the smell of lavender filled his nose. Resting on his chest was Hinta Hyuga, looking as contented as could be. Naruto tried to ease out from under her, only to her mumble "Naruto-Kun contentedly in her sleep and latch on to him tighter than she already was.

Sitting in the shadows of a corner, Sasuke watched the unfolding of what some would consider a tender, cute moment. It irritated Sasuke to no end. He admitted it, he kind of liked Hinata, but like moste boys his age, he was also a bit frightend of them, not having grown out of the cootie phase yet, but Hinata was different. She had never been in the mob of screeching girls that always flocked around him, she was demure and quite, exactly as a proper girl should be, and best of alll, she was kind of cute in a muted way, not at all like the eyesearing riots that tried to gain he attention by making themselves more gaudie. _"Why does she like that dunce?"_ He wondered as he watched Naruto try to gently remove her only to have her cling even more tightly to him. Unable to stand the sight any longer, Sasuke stood up.

Naruto tried for ten minutes to get Hinata of him gently, and asking her to wake up, only to hear contented mumble and have arms tighten around him. _"She's like a boa constricter"_ Naruto thought as Hintas grip tightend around him again becoming uncomfortable. Naruto heard footsteps and saw Sasuke looking down at him with a closed expression. "Little help?" Naruto asked, his tradmark grin plastered on his face. Kneeling down, Sasuke laid a Hand on Hinatas shoulder, and shook her.

Hinata was having a wonderful dream of just her and Naruto lying in a field of sunflowers, when she felt a gentle hand on her on her shoulde. Coming back to conciousness, Hinta felt her head resting on something warm and firm, a soft thumping under her ear. Looking up, Hinata found herself face to face and eye to eye with a pair of bottomless blue eyes. "EEEKKK".

"Hinata!" "Hinata!" Hinata opened her eyes to find two blue eyes staring down on her. "EEEKK" Hinata shot up, catching Naruto square in the head. (My favorite scene from Naruto) sending him flying back, and sending Hinata back into unconciousness. Sasuke didn't know to laugh, feel sempathy, or anger. Hinata woke up again with a slight headach to find Sasuke placing a dampth cloth on her head. "You've come around." The boy stated. "Naruto-kun" Hinata looked around and saw the blond boy sulking in a corner.

Naruto was crouching in a corner while Sasuke tried to revive Hinata. _"Wierdo. first she tries to crush me, then she nearly knocks me out, what's her problem. _He thought angrely. "Naruto-Kun." Naruto saw Hinata sit up and look around until she saw him, and small smile graced her face, and for some reason, Naruto felt his face growing warm.

**The third chapter of Naruto Misbegoten, is now complete. Thank you for the reviews. To Anime Insaniac the name of the genjutsu user is Yakumo Kurama, and If I get enough reviews I might put her in the next chapter. As much as I hate it, I will gravitate between Naruhina, and Sakuhina based on reviews, with Hinata choosing one of them at the end of the story, so make sure to send in the views.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank's for all the reviews. I'm not wrighting the next chapter until I get enough feedback on wether or not to put Yakumo Kurama in the story**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto misbegotten**

**Chapter 3: setting out**

Sasuke entered his home and saw his two companions eating a breakfast from what ever they found in the Uchia stores. "Whats happening out side?" Naruto asked the other boy. "Most of the village is gathered at an apartment complex on the other side of town, or that's what it used to be before someon set fire to it." Sasuke answered. "Whatever happened won't hold poeples attention for ever." "Yea we should be going as soon as possible." Naruto agreed, wolfing down the remainder of his breakfast. "What do you mean going, going where?" Sasuke asked. "Away from the village, what else" Naruto said. "I mean, what do you have left here with your family gone, and Hinata was running away anyway... and that apartment that was burned down was mine, so we might as well travel together." "Your right, Sasuke said after a few minutes of contemplation. There is nothing here for me anymore, and I can become much stronger out there than at the academy. however, before we leave, I would like to check on someone else who might want to join us."

**sorry for such a short chapter, the next one will be longer, I promise. I have decided on inserting Yakumo into the story. She may be a side character, but part of fanfiction is that you control how the story goes. Besides, Yakumo is possibly the only genjustu user stronger than itachi**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto Misbegotten**

**chapter 6**

**The Idou monster**

Three ninja walked up a path to the Kurama household. Walking up to the gates, three were stopped by the gaurds. "State your names and buisness." The gaurd on the right ordered. "It's me, Sasuke Uchia." the dark hiard boy said. "Oh Sasuke, it is you, I apologize, since that building was torched last night, everyones been on edge." The one on the left said. "Who are your friends." "Look on the eyes of the girl, you'r a Hyuga right?" The first guard asked. "Yes, my name is Hinata" The Hyuga said with a bow. "And who are you"? the second guard asked Naruto. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next..." Naruto never finished his outburst as one of the guards spears collided with his chin. "Naruto-kun" Hinata cried as she ran to assist her crush. "What's the meaning of this?" Sasuke demanded. "That little monsters the reason that building burned down last night, and he's wanted by the anbu for it." The first guard said giving the jinkilichi a cold stare. "It was only a matter of time I say". the second one added. " but Naruto was with us last night." Hinata started to defend him "Shut up Hinata" Naruto snarled standing up. "Whatever you say won't make any difference to them. I'll see you both later, I gotta take care of something." The boy said as he walked off. Hinata turned around, giving the guards a bone chilling stare with an activated byakugan. "May we go in?" Sasuke asked the startled gods. "Alright, the first one said as they allowed the two to pass by.

At the Uchia compound, the grounds were being searched by the Anbu elite led by the only non Uchia to ever bear a sharingan. "Captain Hatake" A masked ninja said as he appeared in front of another masked ninja in a puff of smoke. "We have searched the entire compound and have found no survivors." "Very well, inform the hokage of the situation while I perform one last check of the compound", Kakashi Hatake told his subordenent who once again disappeared in a puff of smoke. "You can come out of hiding pakkun." Kakshi told the spoksdog of his ninkin squad. "What have you found?" Kakashi asked. "Three scents, one of them Sasukes, the other Naruto Uzumakis and a third I don't recognize, still warm and headed toward the Kurama compound." The ninkin reported. "Inform the Hokage of the situation, I will head to the Kurama compound." With that Kakashi himself dissapeared in a puff of smoke while his dog ran off to the Hokage office.

Naruto was standing in an ally agacent to the Hokage office, racking his dense yet cunning young mind to find a way in without being killed by to guards, and regular mean bastards guarding it. "_If this doesn't work I'm dead_." The boy thought and concentrating harder than he ever had before and gathering his chakra, chanted _Henge_ and in a puff of smoke, where Naruto was standing was the third Hokage. Walking toward the door, Naruto kept a dour expression on his face, as he quaked on the inside. "Lord Hokage, welcome back, one of the door guards said. " I forgot something in my office, Naruto said in the Hokages gruff voice. "Of course my lord on a day like today, it's no suprise." The other guard said ruefully. "Damn demon brat, it's unfortunate he wasn't in that building when it burned down." The other guard said spitefully. Pulling his hat down to cover his scowl, Naruto brushed pass the guards, and into the Hokages office. After a few minutes searching, Naruto found what he was looking for, a scroll twice the size that he was, with all the most powerful and forbidden jutsu in the village. walking to the window, Naruto disperssed the jutsu, and leaped out of the window.

"How do you know this Kurama.?" Hinata asked Sasuke as they were escorted through the compound by another pair of guards. "She and I are friends through our parents, though since she has a weak body, she can't do anything physically for very long." Hinata gave him a questionning look, but was wise enough to stay silent in front of the guards. "_That dope would have blurted out the question Hinata wants to ask in a heartbeat_." Sasuke thought as the gaurds stopped in front of a door and one went in. A moment later a woman with long black hair and a full body wrap came out, giving the two a glance before walking off. "The lady Kurama will meet you in her room after she washes up from her practice." The guard who enterd the room told the, two who were escorted to a luxuriant room filled with paintings. "Sasuke-neekun, what can I do for you, A slightly older girl with long brown hair said as she walked into the room.

**Cliffhanger time. what will Kurama say to Sasukes offer,we all know what Naruto is doing with the forbidden scroll, and what will happen if Kakashi catches up with Hinata and Sasuke. Next time on Naruto Misbegotten.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto Misbegotton**

**chapter 7**

**Coming and going**

"Neekun thats terrible!" Yakumo said in horror after Sasuke finished the recounting of the massacar of his clan by his elder brother. Yakumo reached out to Sasuke to embrace him but the younger child pulled away. " My only concern now is revenge, and for that I need your help." Sasuke told his friend. "What could I possibly do" Yakumo asked her neekun, astounded by the change in him. "Leave the village with me to train and become strong. Your the only genjutsu user I can think of that can over power my brother and his illusions." "But neekun, I'm barley half trained, how can I possibly stand up to the legendary Itachi Uchiha?" Yakumo asked. "That is why you need to come with me, to become stronger than you ever could in the village. Who knows, we may even be able to find a medical specialist to strengthen your body." Sasuke tempeted his friend with the one thing she truly desired. "I need time to think about this." Yakumo told Sasuke. "don't take to long. We need to leave the village as soon as possible."

Naruto fell flat on his back, panting from exaushtion from practicing for three hours straight. _"Amazing, I never knew there were so many great jutsu that those stingy teachers never even told us about." _Naruto thought as he lay there catching his breath. Hearing his stomach rumble Naruto tried to ignor his growing hunger. _"I can't go to Ichirakus. After last night the old man would probably trie contacting the old man Hokage for my own good, besides, I don't have any money anyway."_ Hearing his stomach growl again, and feeling a hunger pang, Naruto racked his brain to find a way to appease the beast in his stomach (I couldn't resist). "Stupid guards, I bet Hinata and Sasuke are having a delicious meal at that Kurama place!" Naruto cried out loud. Then inspiration struck him. "And so will I, with my new jutsu." slinging the scroll across his back, Naruto headed off to the Kurama compound.

At the Hokage tower, the building was in chaos. "How could this have happened" the third Hokage wondered. Having come back from the scene of the fire from last night, the elderly man had found the forbidden scroll stolen. "Lord Hokage. these two have something to tell you." a masked anbu escorted the two morning guards into the office. "Lord Hokage, we believe that we saw the culprit, but he was disguised in a henge in your image." The first one said. "I see, anything else?" The old man inquired "Only that we saw the thief come in, but never come out my lord." the second one said. "That only means that the culprit came in, took the scroll, and vanished out the window" The Hokage explained. "Thank you for your information non-the-less" he said and motioned for the two to be escorted out. "The old man settled in his chair and felt the full wait of his years fall on him like a mountain. _"How could I have let this happen. Naruto, if you are still alive please forgive me, and you as well fourth."_ a scratching at the window made the old man sit up to find pakkun, the samllest and moste intelligent of Kakashi's ninkin at the window. Opening the window, the dog jumped litghtly to the floor. "Greetings pakkun, is their an emergency?" "I guess the news hasn't reached you yet lord hokage. I hate to compound on tragedy, but last night, the entirity of the Uchiha clan save Sasuke Uchiha were slain." The Hogake fell back into his chair, certain his heart would mercifully give out. _"The Uchiha, the entire clan gone"_ how, The Hokage manage to choke out. " The only Uchia scent other than Sasuke that I managed to find was that of Itachi Uchiha. Me and Kakashi both agree that it was Itachi that slaughtered the clan, and then left the village, since my pack mates followed his trail that far." The little dog explained "and where is Sasuke?" "His scent trailed to the Kurama compound" The dog answered. "Sasuke and Yakumo are old playmates, it is not surprising that he would seek shelter there. You said that there were two Uchia scents, as if there were others?" the old man asked. "There were two other forgien scents, that of Naruto Uzmaki, and a pleasant lavender scent I have never encountered befor," Naruto? What was he doing at the Uchia's?" The Hokage wondered. "My guess would be hiding. The compound is on the other side of the village from his home, or at least whats left of it." The dog answered. "And you might want to know, I picked up a fresher version of his scent heading toward this building, and it's strongest in this room." "I wish you hadn't told me that" the old man said regretfully. at the questioning look from the dog, the old man replied "You have just proven to me that Naruto Uzumaki has stolen the forbidden scroll."

At the Kurama compound Naruto once again marched up the path, intent on getting in to the Kurama compound this time. _"Yummy food here I come"_ The boy thought in delight as he faced another set of guards, different from the other two. "State your name and buisness" The firts one said. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage, now let me in" The boy demanded. "Insolent demon, get lost unless you wat to deal with the Anbu, the second snarled." "I thought you would say that." The boy said amused and formed a cross shaped seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Twenty narutos appeared where one had been a moment before, and the guards were to stunned to react as the twent-one narutos pummeled them into oblivion. The Anbu ninja hiding in the tree was also slightly amazed at the feat.

Inside the coumpound, Narutos suspicions were confirmed as a veritable feast was layed out for Hinata and Sasuke as Yakumo cosiderd her neekuns offer. " Aren't you two goind two eat?" Yakumo aske her guests who mad no move to even tast the food. "I am not very hungry Yakumo-sama." Hinata answered formally. "I'm not hungry either, Sasuke said as well. "Yakumo, I need your answer now." Sasuke demanded giving her a piercing stare. Befor she could answer, the door opened revealing a young blond haired boy with a huge scroll strapped to his back "Naruto-kun" Hinata said cheerfully. "How'd you get in?" Sasuke demanded suspicouslly "With this, the blond said cheerfully swinging the huge scroll around in to show his friends. "You won't believe the jutsu that are in the thing, I used one of them to beat up the guards at the front gates." "You assualted my familys guards, Yakumo said in shock." "well it wasn't my fault. You're guards attacked me for no good reason, even though I was with Hinata and Sasuke, who they let pass by without a second glance!" the boy defended himself angrily. "He's got a point." Sasuke said. "Your guards clobberd him just for saying his name, and wouldn't let him pass, but he's actually pretty hamless." "Hey, don't talk about me like i'me some kind of dog!" Naruto said angrily, causing Yakumo to chuckle, okay, but did you kill the guards?" Yakumo asked in concern. " Of course not. All I did was knock them out and hide them in the bushes, so I guess we had better be gone before they wake up or someone finds them." "Idiot." Sasuke said in exasperation, causing Naruto to shoot him a dirty look, which was spoiled by his growling stomache. "Oh dear, you sound hungry, please you can stay at least a littel while to eat?" Yakumo requested, getting a response of a hastily shouted ikkedatoumas, followed by Naruto inhaling food like a whirlwind. "My you certainly seem hungry." Yakumo obsereved "When you spend your life wondering where and when your next meal's coming from, you eat as much as you can as fast as you can." Naruto said through a mouthful of food. "Neechan, what is your answer?" Sasuke asked again. "All right, I'll come with you, my tutor has been putting me on the question of wether I can become a ninja." "Why not, I mean aren't you some sort of genjutsu user?" Naruto asked. "My body has always been weak, and becaus of that, my tutor has been telling me I can't be a Ninja." "What a bunch of bull!" Naruto said loudly with that broas grin on his face "Sure you can be a Ninja, even with a weak body, you just need some good friends to watch your back in fight. So how about it, come with us and I'll watch your back wihle you get stronger." " Do you mean that!" Yakumo, asked amazed. "I promise, and I never go back on my word, Thats my way of the ninja." Naruto excalimed, earning an startled look from Sasuke and a look of admiration from Hinata. "When do we leave?" Yakumo asked. "As soon as I'm done eating." Naruto said and plunged back into his meal. "Hey dunce, leave some for the rest of us", Sasuke said as he and Hinata reached for there own meals.

**End**

**How will our foursome get out of the Kurama compound, let alone the village now that Kakashi has found them?**

**I got a review correcting the insult sasuke uses on Naruto. To anyone else that may think of "correcting" me I am going to switch between the translation and the original Japanese on some of the language.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Naruto Missbegotten**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Breakout**_

The three children ate hardely, Naruto outstripping both Hinata and Sasuke together in terms of appetite. "That was good." Naruto exclaimed loudly patting his new pot belly. "That was very nice, thank you." Hinata said politely. "Thank you, Yakumo." Sasuke said. "Now lets go." Naruto said "And how do you plan on doing that?" Sasuke asked condecendingly. "What do mean? We walk out, and if anyone tries to stop us, I'll beat them up with my new jutsu." Naruto said confidently. Sasuke looke sceptical. "Well, what's your idea?" Naruto asked irritated. "I don't have one." Sasuke said, causing everyone to facefault. "If you don't have an idea then you should keep your mouth shut." Naruto yelled at the stoic boy, causing Yakumo to laugh. "Maybe we should go?" Hinata asked softly. "Your absolutly right. are you ready to go Nii-chan?" Naruto asked earning a dark look from Sasuke. "Yes." Yakumo said standing up. The four children walked out of the room and down the hall to the door, where two people were waiting for them. "Sensei." Yakumo whispered. "Yakumo, whats going on?" The beautifle brunett asked the girl. "Leave that for later Kurenai. Naruto, Sasuke, the third Hokage would like to see you." the silver haired man told the two boys. Sasuke started forming hand seals, but Naruto put a hand out stopping him. "I'll handel this." Naruto said confidently, and formed a cross hand seal. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" fifty versions of Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Yakumo popped into exsistence and ran through the door. The two stunned Jonine were almost knocked off there feet as the crowed rushed past them. Lifting his headband, Kakashi tried to use his sharingan to find the originals, but it was no use. "We need to tell the Hokage." Kurenai said worriedly as the crowed seperated into groups and scattered. "Naruto-Kun that was amazing." Hinata gushed as the group leapt through the trees, Naruto carrying Yakumo. "It was a teqnique I learned from the scroll. Pretty cool huh?" "How do we get out of the village now?" Kurama asked as they entered the village proper and leapt from roof to roof. "We'll figure something out." Naruto said as they neared the gates. Jumping down, Naruto put Yakumo down. They walked toward the gates to find the large doors closed. "Halt, state your business." One of the chunin guards orderd. "We're leaving the village." Naruto said, causing the guards to rais thier weapons. "I was hoping you would say that." Naruto said grinning, and formed the cross shaped hand seal. "Kaga bunshin!" twenty Narutos appeard and beat the stuffing out of the guards. After they vanished, Naruto fell to his knees panting, "Naruto-Kun that are you alright!" Hinata ghasped and rushed to his side. "I guess I overdid it a bit." The boy said sheepishly. "If you can't move, we'll leave you here." Sasuke said coldley, forming hand signs. "Fire style: great fireball jutsu." Placing his finger to his lips, Sasuke inhaled and exhaled a huge fireball that blew open the minor gates. "Lets go." Sasuke said and bent down so Yakumo could climb on. Sasuke ran out of the gate, followed closley by Naruto who had just caught his second wind. With Hinata taking up the rear the four children raced to unknown destiny.


	9. Ramble

**Naruto Misbegotten**

**Chapter 9**

**Ramble**

The four children had traveled for days, hiding at sundown and moving out at the crack of dawn. It wasn't until a week of hard traveling that Sasuke was sure they had lost the ninja tracking them. Now the children looked out at a vast desert.

"Unless I'm mistaken, this is the border with the land of wind." Sasuke said.

"So what's the big deal?" Naruto asked.

"I heard a rumor about a powerful weapon in the villiage hidden in the sand." Sasuke answered

"and you want to steal it right?" Naruto asked

"Thats right." Sasuke answered

"Idiot. How can we steal a powerful weapon like that when it's going to be guarded by all kinds of ninja and traps?" Naruto shouted furiesly.

"well what do you suggest we do dobe." He snareled back. Naruto gave one of his trademark ear to ear grins that got under Sasukes skin and pulled the scroll off his back.

"What I've been wanting to do since we left the village. Train with this scroll. The shadow clone jutsu was just one of ten cool jutsu I've been wanting to learn."

"I think we should stop and rest." Yakumo said. Even though she had been carried by Naruto or Sasuke when they needed to move quickly she had also walked as much as she was able and she was feeling tired.

"I think we should stop and rest to." Hinata added. Although she would never admit it in front of Naruto she was just as tired a Yakumo was.

"Fine, we'll stop here for the day." Sasuke said grudgingly. The four children settled down to a samll meal. After they were finished eating Naruto pulled out the forbidden scroll and began reading, looking for a good jutsu to learn. Sensing someone behind him, he looked up and saw Hinata leaning over him and a blush crept across his face. Hiding it with a grin, Naruto offered a space on the ground. Hinata sat down with Naruto as Yakumo got into her sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep. Sitting near by, Sasuke saw Naruto and Hinata sitting together and a flash of irratation surged through him at the sight. Stalking off into the forest, Sasuke did excercises and jutsus untile he was exasusted. walking back to camp he saw everyone in there sleeping bags already. Sasuke crawled into his own bag, but the image of Naruto and Hinata sitting together followed him into his dreams.


	10. the meaning of pain

**Naruto Misbegotten**

**Chapter 10**

**The meaning of pain**

"Gaara no." Yashamaru dived in front of the wall of sand to save the child in Gaaras grip. The children ran off, leaving Gaara and Yashamaru alone. "Yashamaru, why did you do that?" Gaara asked.

"Because what you did was wrong." Yashamaru admonished.

"Lets go home Gaara." Yashamaru said.

The four children spent a week crossing the desert to reach the village hidden in the sand.

"Man this place is a bit of a dump." Naruto remarked at the barren and dilapidated look of the place.

"I heard the viallge had been suffering severe budget cuts the last few years." Yakumo said as they searched for a hotel.

"I don't think there are any hotels." Hinata said worriedly

"If the village has been going down hill, I guess tourism would be the last thing they'd worry about." Naruto said.  
"That's bad news for us if we can't find a place to sleep." Sasuke said. Getting an idea, Naruto picked a door went up to it and knocked.

Gaara held the knife to his arm and tried to stab himself, but the sand sheilded him like it always did.

"Yashamaru, what does pain feel like?" Gaara asked.

"Pain isn't very pleasent." Yashamaru said.

"Yashamaru, I think I feel pain right here." Gaara said, grabbing his heart.

"It doesn't bleed but it hurts. Why does it hurt." the child begged

" A wound of the heart is different from a wound of the flesh. Medicine and ointment can sooth and heal the pain in the bodie, but healing a wound of the heart isn't so easy." Yashamaru explained.

"What can heal a wounded heart?" Gaara asked

"Love." Yashamaru answered.

"What is love?" Gaara asked

"Love is the feeling you have toward those you wish to protect, that is why I believe the spirit of your mother inhabits the sand that defends you. It is the expression of the love your mother feels for you." Yashamaru explains, earning a sweet smile from the boy. A knock on the door interrupts their conversation. Yashamaru opens the door to find four children about Gaaras age or a little younger outside the door.

"Hello, do you need something?" He asks.

"Yea, thier are no hotels around here and we need a place to stay." The leader, a blond with slitted eyes states sheepishly.

"Yashamaru, who is it?" Gaara askes peeking out from behind Yashamaru.

"These people need a place to stay, lord Gaara." He says

"They can stay here right?" The boy akes eagerly, seeing children who weren't afraid of him.

Yashamaru considered it for a long moment.

"All right, come in" The adult said and opened the door wide open.

"All right!" The blond shouted rushing into the house followed by a silent boy with black hair. two girls, one with long brown hair, the other with short black hair bowed and thanked Yashamaru for his invitation and came inside. Naruto was looking around the living room with appreciation.

"Nice place you have here." Naruto said happily.

"Thank you." Gaara said.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself and offered his hand. Gaara looked at it, wondering what he was supposed to do.

"Lord Gaara, tak his hand and introduce yourself." Yashamaru explained. Gaara did as he was told.

"Gaara, what a wierd name." Naruto said

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed, but was stooped when Gaara began to giggle which was joined by a full throated laugh from Naruto.

"So, you guys gotta bath, were all a little grungy!" Naruto asked

"Of course, rigth through here." Yashamaru said, and lead Naruto through a door on the right side to the stone room.

"We apologize for Naruto-kuns behavior." Yakumo said.

"That's allright." Gaara said

"What's your name?" he asked the other three. He had not felt any fear talking to Naruto so disarming was his personaltiy, but he was afraid how these other three would act toward him.

"I am Hinata." The pale black haired gril said and bowed.

"My names Yakumo." The taller girl said and bowed.

"Sasuke." The black haired boy said coldly.

"Well your friends taking a bath right now. You three don't mind taking turns bathing do you.?" Yashamaru asked

"No, and thank you for your hospitality." Yakumo said and bowed.

"It's no trouble." Yashamaru said. After every one had bathed, Yashamaru laid out futons for the four of them in the guest room and left them to bed down for the night. In the middle of the night Naruto woke up with a full bladder. After stumbling to the bathroom and reliveing himself, Naruto was on his way back to sleep when he met Gaara in the hall. "Hey Gaara, you gotta take leak to?" Naruto asked.

"No, Gaara" said blushing at the crude comment. "I was just goning to the roof, I don't like staying in my room all night long." He explained.

"You should really sleep." Naruto said. "Iruka sensie always said healthy sleep equals a healthy ninja."

"I don't sleep" Gaara said as casually as if it was the most normal thing in the world and walked past. Naruto followed him.

"Gaara sat on the roof staring at the moon and driffting in the trance like meditation that was the closest thing he ever got to sleep.

"Sorry about earlier." Naruto said and plopped himself down next to his new friend.

"Just because I don't sleep dosen't mean you don't have to." Gaara told him.

"I'm fine." Naruto said with smile. The two new friends started talking about thier lives. Gaara taked about being the son of the Kazakage, and about being hated for his powers over sand, commanding it to rise up and form simple shapes.

"That's so cool!" Naruto exclaimed completely surprising Gaara. "I wish I had a shield of sand to protect me from all the beatings I got from the people in my village." Naruto told Gaara about the village hidden in the leaves, about how the villagers hated and beat him, and about how he and to others had left.

"But you can't tell anyone, it's a secret." Naruto swore his friend to silence. The two children were so wrapped up in their conversation that they never noticed the ninja behind them until it was almost to late. The kunai he had launched at them nearly empacted when the sand sprung to life, shielding both children from the blast of the explosive notes. The smoke cleared to reveal a half dome of sand protecting Naruto and Gaara. Gaara sent the sand after the assassin, but stooped when her heard Naruto shout "Shadow clone jutsu" and thirty Narutos jumped the surprised assasin and beat the tar out of him before he could defend himself. Five Narutos pinned the assasin down as the sand retreated back into the guard on Gaaras back.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he Hinata and Yakumo burst onto the roof.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright!" Hinata asked.

"Were fine." one of the Naruto's said

"The shadow clone jutsu. I never expected a child to know such an advanced technique." The assasin said from his place under the five Naruto's

"Did Konoha send you!?" Naruto demanded, threatining pain if he didn't recieve an answer.

"Look at the head band Dobe, this guys from sand." Sasuke said, earning a glare from Naruto. reaching down, Naruto pulled the mask off the assasin reaveling the nice man who had given them a place to stay.

"Yashamaru!" Gaara ghasped. "Why! Why you."

"Your father ordered my to kill you. You have been deemed a failed experiment Gaara. A danger to the village that must be destroyed." Yashamaru explained.

"So you were just following my fathers orders. You didn't have a choice." Gaara reasoned.

"No. I could have refused but I was glad to do it glad to destroy the monster who took my dear twin sister from me. Do you know why your mother named you Gaara. It was after a demon who loved only himself. She hated this village for sacrificing her to creat a weapon and she wished you to carry on her hatered and spite toward the village and eventually destroy it." Yasamaru explained bringing Gaara to tears. Enraged Naruto commanded the clones to lift the man to his feet and using all his strength, punched the man in the ribs and heard two satisfying cracks as the man coughed blood.

"You idiot. It wasn't Gaaras fault he was born this way. He wasn't the one who wanted to sacrifice his mothers life to make a weapon!" Naruto shouted at the man.

"I know that. but the Kazegage is the leader of the village. Attacking him or the counselers who are responsible is an act of treason punishable by death, but nontheless, I had to find some outlet for my anger, bitterness, and hatred, and Gaara was the only one within my reach. I tried to learn to love you, but I just couldn't and after watching you the last few weeks I have come to agree with the Kazege. You are an unstable forc, unable to control your own powers." The man was silenced by an even harder punch to his ribs causing two more cracks.Looking into the boys eyes, Yashamaru saw they had becom red slits, and a chakra even more foul than Gaaras began seeping out of the boy. Yashamaru began laughing like a lunatic as understanding dawned on him.

"Of course, now I understand. It makes perfect sense ." He said

"What!" Naruto growled.

"How anyone could become such fast friends with something like Gaara. You two are two of a kind." He explained.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"When Gaara was born his father the Kazekage ordered the spirit of the demon shakaku sealed in his unborn body in order to make the perfect weapon. That is how he has so much power over sand. And you boy." He said looking at Naruto "You are exactly the same. You are the child that had the Nine-Tailed fox sealed inside of him."

"Your lying." Naruto said

"I have no reason to lie. Everyone knows the Nine-tails attacked your village, and everyone knows it was sealed to save the village by the legendary fourth Hokage, except the generation born after the attack who were never suppose to know. You've been lied to Naruto-Kun by everyone. Ironic the one person to tell you the truth was an enemy. and now that you know the truth, you and Gaara can die." And with that Yashamaru exploded.

**Cliffhanger, and just to rub salt in the wound I'm going on a two day trip so the soonest you can expect the next chapter is late sunday to monday.**


	11. Brothers

**Naruto misbegotten**

**Chapter 11**

**Brothers **

"And now that you know the truth, you and Gaara can die." With that Yashamaru exploded.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata cried as she was blinded by dust. When it cleared they saw that Naruto was fine. A wall of sand had sprung up to protect him.

"Naruto-kun?." Hinata asked trembling, then ran and embraced him, crying.

"Hinata are you alright?" Naruto asked, wondering what could get her so upset.

"I thought you had died." She cried from his shoulder.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Gaara asked quietly.

"Thanks Gaara you saved my butt." Naruto said with a fake smile on his face.

"Hinata, I'm having trouble breathing." Naruto said to the girl that had him in a vice grip. Hinata realized what she was doing and let her crush go with a squeak.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Yakumo asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be." Naruto said smiling, when all he wanted to do was scream.

"Naruto?" Gaara asked meekly as the sand retreated back to his gourd.

"Hey Gaara, why don't you come with us?" Naruto asked him, catching him completely off guard.

"Are you sure, you heard what Yashamaru said about me, I'm nothing but a monster! He cried only to be silenced as Naruto grabbed him by the collar.

"You are not a monster. You had no choice what your father did to you before you were born. He's the monster, not you." Naruto said fiercely, letting the boy go only to have Gaara latch on to him and start crying. Naruto wrapped his arms around the older boy in a brotherly embrace letting Gaara cry himself out but refusing to cry himself, something Yakumo noticed and walking forward embraced both boys.

"You can go ahead and cry to Naruto, It's alright to cry a little right now, I promise we won't tell anyone." she said, her own tears falling freely for them both. Hinata insinuated herself into the hug embracing her crush, as her feelings for him deepened as she realized why he was always alone and hated.

"_Were you the same to father? Did you think the same thing as the villagers about Naruto-kun?"_

She thought as hatred at her father and clan and even her village entered her heart.

"You'll never be alone again Naruto-kun I promise, she whispered to him." surrounded by warmth and affection, silent tears fell down the boys face, tears of anger, shame, confusion and many others at the revelation of why he was hated, but also tears of happiness that his friends cared about him despite what they had learned. In the shadows Sasuke watched the others embrace Naruto, and the sight sickened him.

"would you stop your bawling" He barked at them, making them all look up in surprise.

"Instead of crying you should work on harnessing the Kyubis' power. And you." He said looking at Gaara.

"If you want to come with us your going to train your sand jutsu to the utmost. This isn't a picknick, were her to train in order to kill Itachi." He told them.

"Sasuke don't be cruel." Yakumo snapped at him.

"Sasukes right." Naruto said wiping his eyes.

"I realized along time ago crying doesn't solve anything. Besides we should get going before someone else finds us." Naruto said.

"Gaara you don't mind leaving the village with us do you?" he asked his new friend.

"But Naruto I don't know if my father will let me just leave." Gaara said.

"Stop whining, I mean your father just tried to assassinate you so I don't think leaving will be a problem. Besides all if us are pretty strong, and with you helping theirs nothing we can't handle." Naruto said with a true smile.

"Right." Gaara said smiling back.

"Then we'd better get going." Sasuke said. The children packed up their supplies, including what they could raid from the stores which was more than they could carry considering sand specialized in preserving food. The children had reached the gate to the village when they heard a strange clacking and something hit the ground in front of them. "Gaara, what are you doing, an older brown haired boy emerged from the dust.

"Who the heck are you?" Naruto demanded of the boy

"Kankuro." Gaara whispered

"I asked you a question squirt?" the boy asked again

"Thats none of your business." Sasuke said coolly

"Considering your waltzing out of the village with our little brother, it is our business cutey." In a gust of wind a blond haired girl appeared beside the boy.

"So these two are your siblings?" Sasuke asked Gaara who nodded

"So what. I it's okay with you Gaara I'll just plow through them." Naruto said and made his familiar cross seal.

"Hold on Naruto." Yakumo said and stepped forward.

"Whats' up Nee-chan?" Naruto asked

"I just realized I haven't done enough for you guys. Why don't you let me handle this." She said with a smile and flashed through a number of hand seals.

"Death tree jutsu." She said. While nothing happened from the children's point of view to Gaaras siblings, Yakumo disappeared as two trees grew around the children restraining them.

"Lets go she said." And they ran past the two children who were now standing inert.

"Will they be alright?" Gaara asked worriedly.

"The genjutsu will wear off by sunrise." Yakumo said.

"Hey Nee-chan are you feeling alright?" Naruto asked noting that Yakumo was keeping pace with them.

"Of course, I've never felt better, she said as they left the village with a new friend.

**Chapter 11 complete. Now that Gaaras joined them what will be the repercussions now that the containers of the one tail and nine tail demons have joined forces, and what will the repercussions be for Konoha when the Kazekage finds out who abducted his son. For those of you wondering how Yakumo went from being carried to being able to run with the boys, she was all but isolated in her clans compound with no one but her clan and Kurenai to communicate with, and Kurenai was unwilling to give her physical training. thus making her frailty as much psychological as physical. Out in the world with caring friends and a purpose and getting natural exercise she never received in the luxury of her home, her weakness is going to fade until she is as fit as any of the others. Next chapter, two years pass, and the children take their first paid ninja mission in the land of the waves.**


	12. return of the yellow flash

**Naruto misbegotten**

**Chapter 12**

**Minato**

Minato floated in darkness. He had arrived here after sealing the nine tails. Minato felt himself falling, the first sensation he felt since arriving, and he hit something hard. Opening his eyes, Minato saw the sky and felt a breeze blow past his cheek. Sitting up Minato filled his lungs with air. Standing, he saw he was wearing the cloths he was in when he sealed the demon, the uniform vest of a Jonin with the Hokage robe over it. Minato took off the robe and cast it away as it would only hinder his movements, and set off at full speed in the direction he was facing, reveling in the feel of the earth under his feet and the wind through his hair. Minato jumped into a tree and really took of as only a fully trained ninja could. Naruto woke to the smell of something tasty and remembered it was Yakumos' turn to cook breakfast and she always made something good. It had been two years since they had recruited Gaara from sand and truth be told they weren't doing to bad. It had been Sasukes idea to settle down in some out of the way place to train and get stronger. His plan was to gain a reputation by taking on missions as ninja in order to draw out his brother. Naruto didn't mind as long as he could train and get stronger. Hinata didn't mind as long as she could stay with Naruto, and her adoptive family was better than her own anyway, the same with Gaara who saw Naruto as an older brother despite Naruto being younger, and he found a measure of peace from his own "demons" in the friends that weren't afraid of his power. It was Yakumo in fact that was able to use her genjutsu to suppress the one tailed shukaku in order for Gaara to sleep at night, and Gaara had started to value her as a sister/slash mother figure for it. Yakumo as the oldest became a sort of caretaker for the others, making sure all of them, especially Naruto, never over did it. over the years the traveling and companionship had made her frailty all but vanish. She would never be as hearty as Naruto or the others, but she could travel a full day at top speed without tiring. She had also perfected the genjutsu she had been taught by Kurenai-sensei and what she had learned from the scroll, but with no formal teacher she and everyone else were reaching their limits.

"That smells good Nee-chan." Naruto said with his usual squint eyed grin. The boy had really grown on her over the past two years. His bright personality and exuberant energy always brightened the day, even if he had knack for getting into and making trouble.

"You'd better eat quickly or you'll miss your work." She told him, and he began to scarf his meal and ran off to his job of picking herbs for the day. He passed Gaara as he ran out the door.

"Morning he said as he passed." Gaara only grunted as Naruto passed by.

"Hello Gaara, how was your night?" Yakumo asked the boy as he sat down at the table.

"Boring." He said shortly. Gaara had become more outgoing thanks to his friends, but he was still a stoic for the most part, saying very little if he could, and thanks to the shukaku Gaara excelled at night work. Yakumo had developed a jutsu for sealing the shukaku so Gaara could sleep that she had been able to teach him, but Gaara had spent most of his childhood with insomnia so he could easily go a full week without sleep if he needed to. He just didn't like it.

"Go get a few hours sleep. I'll wake you if I need you." Yakumo said and shooed the boy into the bedroom he shared with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Good morning Yakumo-kun." Hinatas' shy voice was punctuated with a yawn.

"Good morning to you Hinata-chan." Yakumo said as the pale eyed girl sat down. Yakumo placed a plate of food in front of the girl and sat down to her own breakfast.

"So what do you have to do today?" Yakumo asked.

"Nothing much" Hinata answered.

"Then we can continue your genjutsu training." Yakumo said earning a sigh from Hinata.

"I'm no good at genjutsu." she said as she finished her meal.

"Yes you are, you just need practice." Yakumo said as she picked up the plates. Hinata got up from her own seat and dried the dishes . Yakumo had been teaching Hinata genjutsu with mixed results. Hinata didn't like the lessons because even after two years she had made little progress. Hinata thought she was just lousy at the art, but Yakumo believed it was because she was a horrible teacher.

"_Were all reaching our limits. We need a Jonin sensei if we are to progress any further." _This had been an unspoken thought among them for the past half year. Only Sasuke still firmly believed that they could progress all on their own.

"Hinata, lets skip the lesson for today. I just remembered I have a number of chores to do." Yakumo said.

"All right, I wanted to train on my own today anyway." Hinata said and ran out the door.

Minato took in the sights and sounds of the town as he made his way down the street. He never thought he would be alive again.

"_First things first, I need to buy supplies and get back to Konoha. Maybe I shouldn't have thrown away_ _my coat"_He thought as he looked a the food stalls. Checking his belt he found he still had his money pouch. Minato was about to walk up to the nearest vendor when he noticed a young girl in a gray coat run past him. In the brief glimpse Minato had of her he saw her eyes.

"_A Hyuga." _Minato thought as she rounded a corner. Minato followed the girl at a safe distance until she stopped at a field and began practicing the jyuken style. However it wasn't a style he had ever seen before. Instead of the opened palm strikes common to the style this girl was creating chakra blades that looked quit formidable. Minato observed the girl until she lie exhausted on the ground.

"That was pretty impressive" A voice said from one of the trees. Hinata sat up startled and looked at the man in the tree.

"who are you?" Hinata asked the man.

"First of all you need to be more observant with your bloodline." The man said as he jumped out of the tree and landed in front of her.

" And second of all, it's impolite to ask someones name without giving your own young Hyuga"

At this comment Hinata activated her bloodline and an took a fighting stance. "Did the village send you?!" She demanded.

" Hey, wait a second, the last thing a want to do is fight. I was just wandering what a Hyuga was doing in a place like this. Your not on a mission are you.?" Minato asked her, holding his hands up in a sign of peace. Hinata deactivated her bloodline and really look at the man. He was tall, wearing a Chunin vest. What really caught her gaze was the mans face. He was extremely handsome with blond hair and blue eyes, and on his head was a Konoha forehead protector.

"_He looks like Naruto-kun"_ she thought as the man walked forward and placed a hand on her head.

"Ok. For one reason or another you've run away from Konoha. I swear I'm not her to take you back." Minatos stomach chose that moment to growl.

"Wow I don't know how long it's been since I've eaten. How about I treat you to a meal and you can explain why you ran away from the village." Minato placed his hand on her back to nudge her forward when she jerked away.

"How do I know I can trust you. You could be some pervert." She accused.

"Pervert? Listen kid I have a wife and child, and I used to be a Hokage so you should show some respect." At the mention of the word Hokage a switch flicked in Hinatas mind. "Your the fourth Hokage." She said, merging the face on the monument with the face before her in her mind.

"How about that meal?" Minato asked and the two walked back into the town.

**New chapter. Sorry for the wait. Life can be such a nusiance. What will happen during the meal between Hinata and Minato. Find out next time on Naruto Missbegotten.**


	13. Sensie

Naruto Misbegotten

Sensie

"So you ran away because you thought you weren't strong enough?" Minato asked as he started on his third bowl of Raman. Hinata was still on her first.

"It was because my father thought I wasn't strong enough." She said.

"Your fathers Hiashi right?" Minato asked

"You knew my father?" Hinata asked surprised.

"He was in my year at the academy and one of my best friends along with your mother. Did you know you look just like Hikari when she was your age."

"I wouldn't know. I don't remember her that well." she said sadly.

"So you decided to leave the village, and then what?" Minato asked, seeking to change the subject.

"Hinata continued with her story, but Minato almost chocked on his Raman when she got to the part about Naruto.

"Are you all right Hokage-sama.?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine." Minato said after taking a long drink of water.

"Please continue." he said. Hinata continued the story telling how Itachi had murdered the entire Uchiha clan except Sasuke and how Sasuke wanted revenge and how they had found Yakumo and Gaara and how they had become a family.

"You aren't telling my everything are you?" Minato asked her already knowing that she was holding back a lot of information.

"That's alright. I'm sure you have your reasons." He said and wolfed down his sixth bowl. Hinata sighed with relief.

"I'll just ask them myself." He said and called for the bill.

"Wait Hokage-sama. I don't know if they'll like that." Hinata said frantically as the waitress brought the bill and Minato paid it.

"I would appreciate it if you called me Minato. If I've been gone as long as I think I have I doubt I'm still Hokage." He told her as he paid and left the Raman stand with Hinata right behind him.

"So where are you guys staying?" Minato asked smiling.

"This way." Hinata said with a huge sigh.

"I wonder where Hinata is?" Naruto asked

"I know. It's getting dark." Yakumo said worriedly when they heard the door open and a depressed looking Hinata came in.

"Hinata, where have you been, we were worried." Yakumo reproved her

"I apologize. I was treating your friend to lunch and I lost track of time." Minato said, having just walked into the kitchen and hearing Yakumos remand.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded reaching for a weapon, but before he got their a hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Your certainly distrustful aren't you?" Minato asked Sasuke cheerfully as his vice grip tightened.

"Let him go." Naruto demanded from behind him, pressing a kunai to the mans throat.

"Or else." Gaara added, sand slithering out of his gourd. Minato only laughed.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." He said as an explosion and smoke filled the air. All that could be heard were crashes, bangs and yells, and when the smoke cleared the three boys were tied together with a rope, Minato standing over them with a smirk on his face.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me. Don't they teach kids anything anymore?" He asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke growled

"Sasuke-kun this is the fourth Hokage." Hinata said. Everyone took a good look at Minato and every pair of eyes except Hinatas went wide.

"now I'll untie you three if you promise to calm down and listen to what I have to say." The three nodded and Minato cut the rope.

"Now lets all sit down. I want to hear the whole story of why you all ran away." Minato said and sat down. Sasuke and Yakumo told most of the story. Of how Itachi had slaughtered their clan and how Naruto had fought him off, and how they had recruited Yakumo and left the village, and how they had found Gaara and how Yashamaru revealed that he and Gaara were the containers for demons. When they got to a part concerning Naruto they stopped and looked at him to see if he would like to add something, but he had retreated to a corner and didn't say a word.

"I see." Minato said. All trace of humor gone.

"All of you have been through a lot. Especially you Naruto." Minato said, looking at the boy. Naruto gave the man a long, cold look before leaving the room.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Give him some time alone." Minato told her.

"That begs one more question. How are you alive?" Sasuke asked Minato.

"I have absolutely no idea." Minato answered truthfully.

"Who knows. Maybe whatever higher power there is sent me back their to help you."

"But Minato-kun, I thought you would want to go back to the village?" Hinata asked.

"That was the original plan, but you kids seem to need my more." Minato said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Theirs only so much you can learn on your own. You kids need a sensei, someone to teach you more advanced jutsu than you're capable of learning on your own."

"We're doing just fine on our own." Sasuke growled.

"No were not." Yakumo contradicted him.

"All of us are reaching our limits, even you Sasuke-kun. We need a teacher." Yakumo said

"And you think he can teach me to use my bloodline. Do you think he can teach you to use yours Hinata?" Sasuke asked the girl who looked away from the boys intense gaze.

"Actually I can." Minato said, surprising them.

"One of my students was an Uchiha and another obtained a sharingan, so I know how to train you Sasuke-kun. As for little Hinata-chan, your father and mother were two of the best friends I ever had and I beat the pants off of both of them regularly so I can train you as well." Minato explained.

"I'm also a fair hand at genjutsu." He told Yakumo.

"And what about me and Gaara." Naruto whispered from the door. The smile fell a little from Minato's face as he gazed at Naruto.

"Your one of the the mains reasons I want to stick with you kids. My specialty is seals. I can help both you and Gaara master your demonic ability's and fix any problems that might come up." He told the boy.

"I'm going to bed" Naruto said and left

"We all should get to bed." Yakumo said. Minato stood over his son, the memories of everything he was forced to do fresh in his mind.

"_You've grown my little Naruto-kun."_ Minato thought as he gently laid a hand as his sons head .

"_How you must hate me for what I did to you. I don't expect your forgiveness, but I promise you with every breath in my body that I will protect and train you. I will never leave you alone again my son."_

"Finally what you've all been waiting for, the mission to the land of the waves.

They will set out in the next chapter I promise.


	14. question

**Sorry for not posting in weeks. I've been trying WOW and school has been a major grind. To my fans I post a question. Shall I include Kimimaro and Haku and Zabuza in Narutos group, or shall I have them remain enemies. Respond by review.**


	15. Growth

**Naruto Mis-Begotten**

**Growth**

It had been four months since Minato had become the children's sensei. During that time he had tested them to see what they knew and what they needed to know. After all the testing was done Minato broke down all their abilities into a chart detailing their ability in each of the three Ninja disciplines, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. This is the chart as follows.

Naruto:

Ninjutsu: Good

Taijutsu: decent

Genjutsu: poor

Sasuke:

Ninjutsu: Excellent

Taijutsu: Excellent

Genjutsu: poor

Hinata:

Ninjutsu: Decent

Taijutsu: Excellent

Genjutsu: Poor

Yakumo:

Ninjutsu: Poor

Taijutsu: Poor

Genjutsu: Excellent

Gaara:

Ninjutsu: Excellent

Taijutsu: Poor

Genjutsu: Poor

Using this chart, Minato mapped out a training schedule for each child. In the morning was basic physical exercises followed by Taijutsu lessons for Gaara and Yakumo while Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke took turns sparing with each other. In the afternoon was ninjutsu training Minato taught basic Ninjutsu to to Yakumo while the others learned more advanced Ninjutsu. In the evening were Genjutsu classes/chakara control classes where Yakumo, Hinata, and Sasuke were taught more refined Genjutsu. Both Naruto and Gaara were deemed unfit for Genjutsu due in large part to their enormous, unwieldy chakaras, and their evident uninterest, most notably Narutos.

"It just doesn't seem right to win a fight by messing with someones brain." Naruto said one day.

After four months of this training every child had made substantial improvement. Sasuke, the born Genius could now add aptitude in Genjutsu to his arsenal Naruto's Taijutsu and Ninjutsu increased substantially to were he added a number of fire jutsu to his arsenal. Minato may not be a Hyuga, but he was genius enough to be able to help Hinata learn her families strongest techniques, so along with increased ninjutsu and genjutsu, she can also use the rotation and eight trigrams techniques. Yakumo and Gaara had the most difficulty. Both children did not even have what Minato called a basic academy education, the basic ninjutsu every child learned at the ninja academy in Konoha. Both children were adept at Ninjutsu, so it didn't take long for them to catch up with the others. The hardest parts for both of them were learning Taijutsu. Yakumo was still relatively frail, and Gaara had no experience fighting physically. Physical training took care of Yakumos remaining frailty, but Taijutsu would never be her specialty. Gaara had another problem. Since his sand protected him from harm completely out of his control, he had trouble fighting his opponent without getting caught up in it. Gaara learned the most basic of moves in case, out of all possibility, someone broke completely trough his defenses. After four months, Minato decided it was time to move on, so he began sending out feelers for missions, and to his surprise, he got one.

"The land of waves?" Naruto asked after Minato finished explaining.

"Yep, I got us a real mission as a guard." He told them.

"And what exactly will we be guarding?" Sasuke asked.

"The bridge their building." Minato said

"Their is a man named Gato, one of the richest men in the world. On the surface he seems a respected businessman, but below the surface he is into the the worst criminal activities. That is the reason I never let him set foot in the village when I was Hokage, but it seems he has the land of waves in his grip. The bridge their building will connect the land of waves to the mainland and break Gatos hold on them, and he can't have that, so he's hired ninja assassins to halt work on the bridge. I won't lie to you, on official records this would be considered an A to B rank mission, but I believe between the five of you, and what you've learned and my own strength, their won't be any problems even if we encounter a Jonin. So what do you say."

"I say we go for it!" Naruto said excitedly

"why not." Sasuke said with a smirk

"Sounds good." Gaara added.

"Hinata, Yakumo?" Minato asked

"Um...well." The girl said Uncertainly

"Lets do it." Yakumo said certainly

"All right, lets go" Hinata said

"Then pack up and get to bed early, We leave at first light tomorrow" Minato ordered.

**Sorry the chapters so short an uneventful for so long a wait, but I want to set up their mission to the land of the waves. I messed up the time line, and now it's to late for them to recruit Kimimaro before Orochimaru recruits him. I promise I will make it up to you all by having a killer battle between him an Naruto, and trust me, it will be much better than the one from the anime. Also expect a killer battle between Minato and Orochimaru.**


	16. Wind and Wave

**Naruto Mis-begotten **

**Wind and Wave**

"So that's the bridge!" Naruto exclaimed looking at the huge structure through the mist. He couldn't move to much because of a certain lavender haired girls in his lap.

"Uh sensei, that boat looks a little small." Naruto said as he looked at the boat that was to take them to the land of waves.

"It's alright, the girls will just have to sit in somebodies lap." Minato said and laughed at the blushes.

"Well, if thats what we have to do." Naruto said and jumped into the boat.

"Come on Hinata, you can sit in my lap." Naruto said nonchalantly, causing Hinata to turn three shades of red.

"If you feel uncomfortable sitting in the lap of that dummy, you can sit with me." Sasuke said and gave Hinata the smile that used to make the girls back home swoon. Hinata looked at Sasuke with a large frown and hopped into the boat, and blushing sat herself on Narutos lap. Gaara got in next followed by Yakumo who sat herself comfortably on his lap, then Minato, There guide, and finally a scowling Sasuke.

"Yes, thats the bridge that Tazuna's building." The boat driver said.

"I've heard of Tazuna. He's supposed to be a genius, but I didn't know he lived here." Minato said as the small boat passed under the huge bridge.

"Yes, Tazuna is a resident of the land of the waves, that is why this bridge is considered his most important creation. It is the one hope of our people to break free of Gato."

"Hey, if this Tazuna guy is so important, why weren't we hired to protect him?" Naruto asked perceptively.

"That's a good question." Minato said.

"Tazuna left a week ago for the village hidden in the leaves to ask for his own protection." The man said causing everyones head but Gaara's to snap up.

"The village hidden in the leaves you say." Minato said

"Yes, but if Tazuna should fail and be killed, if we have skilled bodyguards protecting the bridge we should be able to complete it without him, or so he told me." The driver said as they neared shore.

"This is as far as I can take you." The man said as the boat bumped against the shore. Deciding not to wait, Naruto scooped up Hinata, who gave a squeak, and leapt out of the boat onto land, setting the small girl down with a grin.

"Sorry bout that Hinata, but it was getting a little cramped in there." He told her as he stretched out the kinks.

"That's Okay Naruto-kun." Hinata said, already missing the warmth of his body against hers.

"Alright, on to the village." Minato said as he climbed out of the boat, along with Sasuke, then Gaara, who helped Yakumo out of the boat.

"Hey Minato." Sasuke said to get their sensies attention.  
"...?" Minato asked as they gather up their packs.  
"What do we do if that Tazuna guy comes back with leaf village Ninja. We have three clan members, The son of a Kazekage, and the host of a demon, don't you think that would get their attention?" He asked.

"Do you want to abandon the mission and go back?" Minato asked

"No way!" Naruto shouted

"Shut up dobe, this doesn't concern you." Sasuke snapped venomously.

"What you say to me!" Naruto shouted back

"Thats enough you two." Minato said firmly

"And Sasuke, that question was for everyone." He said, causing the boy to scowl.  
"Well I say we keep going, I mean we've already come this far." He said determined.

"I agree." Gaara said. Minato looked at Hinata and Yakumo, who both nodded.

"Well then, thats settled." Minato said and they set off. Walking along the road they heard a rustling in the brush.

"What's that!" Naruto yelled and jumped into the bush. Everyone heard rustling and scuffling until Naruto popped up with a bashful grin and a rabbit in his arms.

"Idiot." Sasuke said, drawing a scowl from Hinata.

"All right Naruto, no more goofing around." Minato said when he heard a whistling sound behind them.

"Get down!" He shouted and pulled Hinata down as everyone dived for cover as a giant sword flew over their heads. The group raised their heads as a man landed deftly on top of the Massive sword.

"I thought this was the group of weaklings who were escorting the bridge builder, but I guess I was Mistaken." The man said in a guttural voice.

**Cliffhanger, Cliffhanger. Cliffhanger after months of waiting, don't you just hate me! --**

**Next chapter. Minato vs. Zabuza. Se ya soon.**


	17. Demon of the Bloody Mist vs Yellow Flash

**Naruto Miss begotten**

**Demon of the bloody Mist Vs. The Yellow flash**

"I thought this was the group of weaklings that were escorting the bridge builder, but I guess I was mistaken" The man on the sword said looking down at the group before him.

"What a weak looking bunch." He said contemptuously.

"And who might you be?" Minato asked the man.

"Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the bloody mist." Zabuza said

"And you?" He asked Minato.

"Minato Namikaze." Minato said causing the mans eyes to widen before he began to guffaw loudly.

"Konohas yellow flash?!, do you take me for a foo..." Zabuza never had a chance to finish his sentence before Minato had planted a fist in his gut, knocking him into the tree, before vanishing and reappearing next to Naruto.

"Don't underestimate me." He said calmly as Zabuza clutched his stomach.

"Heh, I won't again." he said as he formed hand signs.

"Hidden mist justu." He said as a thick mist over shadowed the area.

"Everyone stay together." Minato ordered

"Hinata-san, can you see anything?" He asked the Hyuga who had her bloodline activated.

"No sensei, he's gone." She said

"Huh." He said and bit his thumb and flashed through hand seals.

"Summoning jutsu." He shouted, slamming his palm on the ground. A plume of smoke rose from the ground, further shrouding their vision. When the smoke cleared, a giant toad stood among them. Opening it's mouth, the toad drew in a huge sucking breath, drawing in the mist that shrouded the area. Once the mist was completely gone, the frog swallowed one large gulp, and disappeared.

"Looks like he decided to run rather than face us." Gaara said.

"During the third shinobi war a flee on sight order was given for anyone who came up against me. I guess some shinobi still follow it." He said.

"We should get going." He said and they set off. When they reached the Village, their guide led them directly to the bridge builders home.

"Tsunami!" he called, pounding on the door.

"Oh, It's you", a pretty woman said as she opened the door.

"Tsunami, did Tazuna get home alright?" He asked urgently

"Yes, he and his escort had some trouble, but they're all right." She said

"You mean he found ninja to help us?" he asked hopefully.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?!" Naruto asked offended.

"Oh, You found ninja to?" She asked, looking at the group.

"Sort of." He said, garnering offended looks from all the children.

"Excuse me mam, but from what village did the ninja you hired come from?" Minato asked.

"The village hidden in the leaves." Tsunami said, garnering surprised looks from Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, and Yakumo.

"May we come in?" Minato asked.

"Of course." Tsunami said and opened her door. The six ninjas entered the home

"So where are they?" Naruto asked.

"This way." Tsunami said and led them into a room. Sitting at a small table were a pink haired girl, a wild looking boy with a small puppy, and a quiet looking boy with glasses.

"Who are you?" The boy with the puppy asked before getting a good look at them.  
"Naruto?" He asked and getting up walked over to the boy and smelled him.

"Kiba?" he asked in the same tone

"It is you." he said in wonder.

"I thought you'd died when your house burned down." He said.

"Don't you mean when it was_"Burned down." _Naruto muttered

"What did you say?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing, it's great to see you." He said

"So I guess you graduated. Huh." He said when they heard a squeal and saw the pink haired girl latched on to Sasuke.

"It is you Sasuke-kun. I knew it." She said Happily.

"Hey Sakura-chan, remember me?" Naruto asked her pointing at himself and smiling.

"yea, aren't you that loser Naruto?" she asked Venomously, causing the mood to change drastically as Gaara and Hinata in particular gave the girl a death glare, and Sasuke shoved her away to land indignantly on the floor on her rear. While he may get fed up with Narutos antics more easily than the others, Naruto trained just as hard as Sasuke, if not harder, which gained Sasuke's respect and not even Sasuke was completely immune to the blonds personality so over the years he had grown as close to Naruto as anyone, even if he didn't show it.

"Uh, I don't mean to interrupt you reunion, but can you tell me who your sensei is?" Minato asked

"He's this way." The quiet boy got up and led them to a corner where a lump lay under a futon.

"Sensie?" He asked the lump.

"What's all the noise Shino?" He asked as a tuft of something gray emerged from under the covers.

"We have visitors." Shino said.

"Who would visit _us_ on a mission out here?" He asked as half a face emerged from the covers, an Orange book over his face.

"Still reading sensies literature eh Kakashi?" Minato asked, causing the man to inhale sharply and slowly peeked out from behind his book. The one eye the man showed widened to the size of a Saucer before the book covered his face again.

"Come now Kakashi, I know how much you enjoy sensies work, but I need to speak to you." Minato said, bending down to pick up the book.

"Kakashi?" Minato said, but when he removed the book, the man was unconscious and muttering.

**First chapter of the New Year. Yay. You all probably want to flame me for dicking you on the fight, but the simple fact is They were not who Zabuza was looking for. I'll Show you the battle between Kakashi and his team via flashback next chapter.**


	18. training and Rememberence

Naruto Misbegotten

Training and Remembrance

"_What, where is he!" Sakura shouted_

"_It's tough to smell him in this mist." Kiba said._

"_Everyone stay calm." Shino said._

"_He couldn't have gone far."_

"_Good assumption brat." Zabuza said from behind them. The four ninja leapt out of the way as the Jounine swung, Kakashi grabbing Sakura and Tazuna and pulling them out of harms way. _

"_Good Kakashi." Zabuza said_

"_But try this." The mist nin said and a water clone formed behind the leaf nin, cleaving him in half._

"_Kakashi sensei!" Sakura cried, as Kakashi dissolved into water. A water Kakashi rose up behind Water Zabuza and stabbed it, dissolving the clone. A second water Zabuza rose and cleaved the water Kakashi causing it to disperse. A third water Kakashi rose out of the water and held a kunai to water Zabuzas throat._

"_As much fun as this is, I can't spend all day playing with you." Kakashi said _

"_Heh Heh. You're as good as your reputation Kakashi. To bad I'm better." Zabuza said and the clone dispersed and the real Zabuza rushed out and cleaved the water Kakashi in half before rushing to the now revealed real Kakashi. The demon of the bloody mist swung in a horizontal arch, and as the copy ninja ducked Zabuza used the momentum of the swing to embed his giant sword into the ground to anchor him self and sent a kick at Kakashi that sent him into the river. Kakashi stood on the water and looked around to see that the Demon of the bloody mist had disappeared._

"_Water style: water prison jutsu." Zabuza cried and a spherical prison of water encased the copy ninja._

"_Now that I've caught you it's time to finish off those brats and the bridge builder." Zabuza said and forming a half seal generated a water clone. _

"_Kakashi sensei's been trapped, what do we do!?" Sakura cried._

"_We defeat the enemy." Shino stated calmly._

"_Sakura, guard Tazuna-San. Kiba with me." Shino ordered. Kiba fed Akamaru a soldier pellet and the dog turned red as his namesake. _

"_Man beast jutsu!" Kiba yelled and his dog became a clone of his master._

"_Hah, you think such a silly trick will work on me." Zabuza said and started laughing, utile his strength started to drain._

"_Wah..whats happening to me?" Zabuza asked as his continued to drain._

"_Planning. You never noticed the insect I put on you when you came near us. It's been with you as long as you have been fighting with Kakashi-sensei and now that you're stationary it allowed the rest of my insects to latch on to you." Shino explained as the mass of insects crawled up his back, eating away at his Chakra._

"_Kiba, now!" Shino shouted and the pair attacked._

"_Fang over fang!" They shouted and spun at the Jounine. Zabuza was forced to leap out of the way to avoid being eviscerated. Shaking off the insects he leapt across the lake, Kakashi going after him now that he'd been released from the water prison. At the end of the lake they stopped, Zabuza out of breath now that he had been drained of chakra. _

"_It's over Zabuza." Kakashi said. The ninja grabbed his sword when two needles pierced his throat. The demon of the bloody mist toppled over dead as a small figure jumped out of the trees wearing a mask. _

"_Kakashi-sensei, are you all right?" Sakura asked. Kakashi was about to answer when his own chakra exhaustion hit and he toppled over_

"_Thanks for taking care of Zabuza. I have been hunting him for quit some time." The masked ninja said as he hoisted him over his shoulder._

"_I must dispose of the body. Goodbye." The Ninja said before teleporting away._

"And that is what happened." Shino finished explaining the story.

"Ah, man. We met that guy to, but he ran away after a few hits." Naruto said.

"Well, who's he gonna face. Some runaways who aren't even ninja, or the real deal." Kiba boasted.

"What you say!" Growled.

"Leave it Naruto." Sasuke said.

"They may be registered ninja, but that means nothing. The only thing that matters is strength, and we have that in abundance." Sasuke said, earning a glared from Kiba.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, you're so cool" Sakura gushed.

"You're right Sasuke-kun, strength is important, to all of you. That's why I'm going to be over seeing all of you while Kakashi's laid out." Minato said, listening in on their conversation.

"Lord Hokage, is Kakashi-sensei going to be alright?" Sakura asked worriedly._ "_Fortunately he didn't use his Sharingan enough to completely fry him, but he needs at least two days to rest. And I would mind if you didn't call me Hokage. I'm not the Hokage anymore, and I doubt I'll ever be again." Minato said, sneaking a glance at his son arguing with Kiba. The glance did not go unnoticed by Sasuke, who promptly scowled.

Minato looked at the eight children gathered before him in the forest.

"_Alright, I have five clan ninja, two demon containers and one normal little girl lets see what they can do." _

"Alright, the exercise you're going to do is a tree climbing exercise. By gathering chakra to the soles of you feet, you can climb a tree without touching it." Minato said a showed them by walking up to a high branch and tossing three Kunai down to them.

"But Sensei, why only three?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto?" Minato asked, and the boy strolled up the tree

"These five have already mastered tree climbing and other difficult jutsu. While the three of you are doing this they will be getting special training from me, and from Kakashi when he wakes up." Minato said causing Sakura to ponder, Shino to consider, and Kiba to seethe.

"If that loser can do it, so can I!" Kiba said and ran up the tree, only to come crashing down.

Naruto leapt from the tree and picking up the Kunai handed it to Shino.

"Make a mark at the highest point you can, then another, and another, until you reach the top." Naruto said before walking away.

"Hey Minato, I'm gonna train on my own for a while." Naruto said, causing Sakura to glare and stomp toward him.

"Naruto you dolt, watch your mouth, do you know who your talking to." By this time Naruto was sweating from being under the girls wrathful eye. Sakura raised her fist to thump him when a slender pale hand of iron wrapped a hand around her wrist. Looking at the person who kept her from unleashing her well-deserved wrath, Sakura saw it was that pale girl Hinata, who had a stony expression on her face.

"Naruto-kuns behavior is not your concern. You are neither his teammate nor his friend and the next time you strike him or attempt to strike him you will deal with me." The shy girl said, her soft voice holding iron. For emphasis, she gave a non-chakra-enhanced strike to Sakuras gut, doubling her over on her knees and leaving her gasping for breath.

"Naruto-kun, may I train with you?" Hinata asked with a sweet smile, making Naruto blush.

"Um, sure." Naruto said, confused at the feelings running through him at watching Hinata flatten Sakura with one hit then asking him to train with such a sweet look. She almost looked, pretty. The two walked into the woods, oblivious to the other people around them including a father who was considering certain options that were begining to present themselves.

"I'm gonna train on my own to." Sasuke, said ignoring the girl gasping or breath, too focused on training, revenge, and a certain pale eyed girl who he had chosen to help restore his clan. All he had to do was pull her away from a certain blond nitwit.

All right, new chapter with some action.

go check out my crossover story. I need opinions to see if I should continue.


	19. Past, Present, and Future

Naruto Misbegotten

Past, Present, and Future

A beautiful girl was walking through the woods when she came upon a young boy passed out on the forest floor. Reaching out she shook him awake.

"Hey are you alright?" She asked as the boy opened his eyes and sat up with a yawn.

"Yeah I'm alright, what's up sis?" he asked the girl

"What are you doing out here, you'll catch your death of cold." She told him worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm training." He said as he helped the girl pull weeds.

"Training?" The girl asked

"Are you some kind of ninja?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm going to be the strongest ninja around, so everyone will respect me." He declared.

"And who do you wish to protect?" She asked

"What?" He asked back

"Is there someone you wish to protect? I believe that when someone is protecting someone they care about, they will become as strong as the need to be." The girl explained, and for some strange reason Hinata's face passed through his mind.

"I had better be going." She said and got up to leave

"Oh and by the way, I'm a boy." He said leaving a stunned Naruto behind.

"Ok were heading out." Kakashi told Tsunami as he Minato and the others except Gaara and Naruto prepared to leave. It had been agreed between the sensei that Gaara would be at an extreme disadvantage against Zabuza's water jutsu and seeing as Naruto had worn himself to the bone training his participation was out of the question.

"Oh man, I can't believe they left without me!" Naruto shouted as he ran out the door. Ten minutes later, Inari was in the bathroom when his mother called him. Walking out of the bathroom he saw her sprawled out in the middle of the floor, two vicious looking samurai standing over her.

"Mom!" Inari cried.

"Inari stay back!" Tsunami shouted at the child

"Hey we only need one hostage right." One asked

"Yeah." The other answered as the first approached Inari with his sword drawn and a wicked grin on his face. The man stopped suddenly and looked down to see his foot encased in sand.

"What?" the man asked as the sand crept up his body.

"Hey man what's going…?" He turned to ask his friend but froze when he saw his comrade encased in sand as well.

"You two were fools for coming here." Gaara said quietly as he came out of the shadows. Flexing the sand wrapped around the blades he crushed them like cans and released the samurai.

"Return to your master and tell him that he will find no hostages here." He growled at the cowering men and released a massive amount of killer intent, and the men fled as fast as they could.

Sasuke was trapped in the Ice prison with Hinata while Minato and Kakashi were fighting with Zabuza. The thick mist Zabuza had raised had compromised Kakashi's sharingan and Zabuza made sure Minato couldn't touch him to plant a Hiraishin seal and the first time he had summoned the mist sucker toad, it had been nearly disembowled. Shino, Kiba, Sakura, and Yakumo were guarding Tazuna in the back while the battle raged.

"This isn't good." Kiba said

"Don't worry, things aren't lost yet." Shino said

Inside the ice prison Sasuke and Hinata were trying there hardest to stay alive. Even with Hinata's byakugan and Sasuke's newly awakened sharingan, Haku's speed was still overcoming them. The speedy Ninja sent of rain of needles at Hinata which Sasuke saw but was unable to prevent nor was Hinata fast enough to avoid it. The pale eyed girl looked at the rain of death coming toward her and her eyes widened, when a lone kunai knife landed in front of her and the needles vanished in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Naruto was standing in front of Hinata.

"Hey, you guys ok?" he asked looking at his wounded friends.

"Idiot, what are you doing here when you could have freed us from the outside?" Sasuke demanded

"Shut up. I don't need you telling me what to do!" Naruto shouted as he scattered Kunai in front of him then vanished in a yellow streak, and a mirror broke.

"What!" Haku demanded as one of his mirrors broke then another. Naruto reappeared in front of his friends breathing hard.

"Naruto, that was amazing." Hinata gushed

"Not bad huh?" Naruto asked between breaths

"I see that technique makes you faster than me, but it drains you. I doubt you'll be able to break all my mirrors with it." Haku reasoned.

"I'll show you!" Naruto shouted and formed the cross shaped seal.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" A dozen Narutos vanished and the mirrors started breaking at an accelerated rate.

"Enough!" Haku shouted and sent a solid sheet of needles out of his remaining mirrors at Hinata and Sasuke, a sheet they couldn't escape. The dozen Narutos reappeared forming a shield to protect his friends. All the clones disappeared as they were impaled leaving a badly injured Naruto behind.

"Naruto!" Hinata said and rushed to his side. Naruto looked at the pale eyed girl and the feeling in his gut he got whenever he looked at her intensified.

"This is the end." Haku said as he prepared his final strike and all the memories Naruto had of his friends flashed in his mind. The years they spent together, meeting Gaara and Yakumo, and fighting Itachi for the first time.

"_I can't die here, not now."_ Naruto thought of his friends as his rage and need called the power buried deep within him and a red aura began to develop.

"_We can't die here." _He thought as the aura intensified causing Hinata to gasp and stumble back and Haku to cringe within his mirrors.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Naruto growled as he readied a charge.

First Chapter after many months. Thank you for waiting


	20. absolution

Naruto Misbegotten

Absolution

"_I'm gonna kill you!"_ Naruto shouted and shot past Hinata toward Haku jumping and shattering the mirror with one punch.

"_Naruto."_ Hinata thought in shock. On the other side of the mirror prison Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto looked around like an animal searching for prey. Haku dived down on him but the demon child planted his fist in the ground and spun out of the ice masters reach. Haku tried to make it to another mirror but was caught by the wrist. Naruto increased his iron grip on the ninja's wrist as he shouted and released his aura.

"Huh?" Zabuza grunted

"Uh?" Kakashi whispered

"No!" Minato shouted.

"This isn't good sensei." Kakashi said.

"The seal hasn't broken completely. We still have time." Minato said and drew a Kunai.

"Eh." Shino whispered

"What is that?" Kiba asked as Akamaru whimpered

"What?" Sakura asked

"Is Sasuke alright?" Sakura asked

"It's not Sasuke we should be worried about." Yakumo said familiar with that chakra.

"_Be careful Naruto."_ She thought. In the ice prison Haku was buckling under the strain of Narutos chakra.

"Forgive me Zabuza; I cannot withstand this child anymore." Haku said to himself as Naruto clenched his fist, charged it with chakra and punched Haku with enough force to send him through the wall of ice mirrors. Still in a rage Naruto ran toward the Ninja as his mask began to crack. The boy leapt at the Ninja as the mask fell off completely. Naruto froze his fist inches from Haku's face.

"You're the kid from the forest." Naruto said.

"Why did you stop? I was about to kill your friends." Haku said

"Naruto!" Hinata cried as two small but strong arms put him in a death grip.

"Please stop! Me and Sasuke are fine, just please stop!" Hinata cried and Naruto felt the back of his shirt become damp.

"This girl cares about you a great deal." Haku said

"Hinata's asked me to stop." Naruto said

"I understand, but I have failed in my purpose, so my life is no longer of any meaning." He said

"Then I'll finish it for you." Sasuke said limping forward, a kunai in hand.

"Thank you." Haku said. Naruto scowled, then broke from Hinata's grip turned to an approaching Sasuke and knocked him to the ground.

"What the hell are you saying?" He shouted at him

"Just because you failed doesn't make you worthless. If you think your life had not meaning with Zabuza then join with us!" He said stunning all three of the other children

"Join with you?" he asked

"Why not, were all outcasts with sob stories, and to tell you the truth, I don't think your boss is gonna survive the day. So how about it, you can go off and die with your boss or you can join with us and find a new purpose in life, how about it?" Naruto asked. Haku sunk to his knees tears in his eyes.

"Zabuza, what do I do? He asked when his head jerked up.

"Forgive me Naruto, but I must decline." Haku said and vanished.

"Shit." Naruto said and Vanished after him.

"This is the end for you Zabuza." Kakashi said as Chakra crackled in his hand. The missing-nin was pinned down by Kakashi's nin-dogs.

"I cannot die here; my dream hasn't been fulfilled yet." Zabuza growled.

'You seek to achieve your own dream by crushing the dream and hopes of others." Kakashi said.

"For that you are sentenced to death." The copy ninja said and raced toward the other man at breakneck speed. Inches away Kakashi's sharingan eye saw flurry of yellow and blue movement before a foot kicked his arm slightly upward, causing his Raikiri to veer off and impact with Zabuza's shoulder instead of his heart and going out the other side. Kakashi looked to the side to see Naruto and Zabuza's apprentice struggling before Naruto nailed him with a hook that put the boy out cold. Planting his foot in the man's chest Kakashi pushed and yanked his hand out of the man's shoulder. Zabuza gave a great grunt of pain as the wound tore open even more. The dogs vanished and Zabuza stumbled forward, his left arm hanging limp, his right grasping his sword. The ninja was about to surge forward again when they all heard a laugh from across the bridge.

"Zabuza, I hire you to take care of these fools and you fail." Gato snarled a mob of thugs behind him.

"Oh well, I was never planning on paying you in the first place." The fat man cackled as he motioned his men forward.

"Well Zabuza, looks like we have no more reason to fight." Kakashi said.

"Your right." Zabuza said, hefting his sword.

"Hold it you two" Minato said and the two men looked at him.

"Let me finish this." He said and leaping up launched a grip of kunai into the crowd of thugs. The blond haired man vanished before he hit the ground and two thugs hit the ground dead, followed by two more.

"What's happening!" A thug yelled before he fell dead.

"Move forward you fools before…" Gato never finished before his throat ripped open. Minato appeared standing over the fat man's body.

"You bastard, you cost us our meal ticket!" A thug growled.

"Now we gotta loot the town just to break even." Another said when an arrow landed in front of the crowd.

"Hey Gaara, you're late." Naruto shouted. The older boy just smirked as he and Inari led a group of town's people against the thugs. The sand jinchuriki held up his hand and all the loose gravel rose into the air.

"This ain't worth it!" One thug yelled as the cowards disbanded and the towns people cheered.

...

Haku woke in up in a strange bed, a small grey dog looking down at him.

"So your finally awake." Naruto said as Haku moved into a sitting position.

"Naruto-kun." Haku said

"I guess I must have hit you pretty hard, sorry." The boy apologized.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"A friend's house." Kiba said loudly.

"I'm Kiba." The dog Nin said and gave what he hoped was a winning smile. Naruto realized what was going on and started snickering.

"I'll leave you two alone." Naruto said still snickering

"So what's your name?" Kiba asked.

"Naruto walked down the hall his hands on his head."

"Three, Two, One" He counted down

"WHAAAAAAAT!!" Kibas voice rang through the house as Naruto exploded into laughter. Two days later team seven was ready to leave.

"Are you sure you won't come with us Sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but the Village betrayed these children and me. We can't come back, not permanently." Minato said. It was the same conversation they had ever since the battle on the bridge. Minato was adamant about keeping the children safe as they found their own way even if it wasn't the way of the village, and as much as it was Kakashi's duty to retrieve them he knew it was suicide right now. He was still a little weak from the battle and his sensei wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he tried to take any one of the children from him.

"But Sasuke you belong in the village with me." Sakura wheedled at the raven haired boy and giving him puppy dog eyes. The boy only growled under his breath.

"Having trouble with your _girlfriend._" Naruto ribbed as he walked into the living room.

"Shut up." Sasuke growled as Sakura blushed angrily. Hearing a soft giggle in the corner Naruto looked over to see Hinata sitting on the floor packing.

"Hey Hina-chan, ready to go?" he asked

"Hmm-hmm." She said smiling. Ever since the battle Naruto had started to enjoy Hinata's company more, finding it nice just to sit with her in silence, and when she had dozed off and fell onto his shoulder he found how soft and warm she was.

"_To bad it took me this long to realize how great she really is." _He thought as he watched her pack.

"All right, everyone ready to go?" Minato asked.

"Sakura, your teammates are waiting for you outside." Minato said and slinging her pack over her shoulder the girl gave one last parting look at Sasuke and walked out.

"So where to now?" Sasuke asked not giving Sakura a second thought.

"I got some info of an old student of mine, a kunoichi that would be a great second Sensei for you especially the girls. We'll pick her up then were heading back to Konoha for the chunin exams." Minato explained. An hour later they set out. Watching them go, Tazuna decided to name the bridge the great Uzumaki Bridge for Naruto.

"What's up Haku?" Naruto asked the boy as they walked.

"I hope Zabuza will be alright without me." Haku said. While he was healing, Zabuza had had a talk with Minato where he gave Haku's supervision over to him with his thanks. A day later Zabuza was gone leaving a note saying he was glad and that Minato could give Haku a better purpose than Zabuza ever could and to enjoy his new life.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Naruto said smiling.

End of Part One.

Part Two will open after they have found Rin and returned to take the Chunin Exams. What happens when Konohas Yellow flash clashes with the snake sannin, and what will happen when Gaara meets his siblings again. Next time on Naruto Misbegotten book two: redemption.


	21. Home Coming

Naruto Misbegotten

Part II

Home Coming

'Well this is certainly a surprise." Sarutobi said as he looked at the gathering of people before him. Not only was Minato Namikaze, the former fourth Hokage standing before him, but also the four children that had fled the village two years ago, even the formerly frail Yakumo who looked hail and healthy. Add to that the two other children brought with them, and you had two things, a golden blessing, or a potential disaster.

"Minato, it is almost a blessing to see you alive and well but I must admit that the reappearance of not only you, but your _entourage_ raises many questions." Sarutobi said with a sigh.

"I understand that, but I have the solution to one problem." He said

"Go on." Sarutobi said

"For all intents and purposes, Minato is still dead." Forming hand seals Minato brought up his genjutsu.

"I am Arashi Kazama of the village hidden in soul." He said as he dug into his pack and handed a headband to each child consisting of a single circle.

"I am a wondering ninja that took the children in and looked after them." Minato explained.

"Quiet a claim. But I think the kazekage might have a problem, as well as the village elders of the Kurama clan and Hyuga clan." Sarutobi said.

"Well if they had been better stewards, then maybe they would not have lost their members." Minato said, explaining the reasons why they fled the village.

"Hmmm. And you, what do you children think of this?" Sarutobi asked

"It doesn't matter to me as long as I can get stronger." Sasuke said

"No problem here." Naruto said

"It's alright with me." Hinata said

"Me too." Yakumo said

"Alright." Gaara said

"It is fine with me." Haku said

"I thought it would allow them to participate in the exams without actually having to deal with their families or the village." Minato explained.

" Besides I'm not ready to reveal myself yet."

"That is all well and good, but you cannot teach six genin at once." The third Hokage said.

"Genin?" Kakashi asked.

"From what I have heard these children showed the skill of low Chunin. I think that allows them the honor of becoming leaf ninja. Besides it is not as if we are not getting something out of it in the way of two talented boys." Sarutobi said, giving Haku and Gaara a small smile. The old man reached into his desk and took out six headbands and laid them out on his desk.

"Awesome." Naruto exclaimed and picked up the first one. One by one they each picked up a headband and put it one.

"Now we must figure out how to divide you six into manageable four man squads." Sarutobi said and looked the six over thoughtfully, as he weighed all the information in his mind.

"Well I'll just be taking off now." Kakashi said as he made his way to the door, having an eerie premonition of what the third was thinking.

"Hold Kakashi." The third said and the man mentally cursed at his thwarted escape.

"I have made my decision. You Kakashi will be the jonin leader of Naruto, Hinata and, Sasuke." Sarutobi said and gazed with amusement at the bland look Kakashi gave his new squad.

"Minato, you will be the leader of Haku, Gaara, and Yakumo." The third said  
"Excuse me Sarutobi?" Minato was about to ask but was silenced by a glance from the Third Hokage.

"Well Kakashi, you and your new squad should get to know each other." The third said

"Right, meet me on the roof of the academy tomorrow morning." The man said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well where will you be staying?" Sarutobi asked Minato.

"At my old house." Minato said and reaching into a pocket pulled out directions, and handed them to Hinata.

"You six go to the house. I will meet you later." Minato said and the group left.

"I know what you wish to ask." Sarutobi said as Minato turned back to him.

"I do not think it is wise to take a direct hand in Naruto's training, at least not yet."

"But Sarutobi!" Minato demanded.

"Naruto is in excellent hands with Kakashi. You should know that better than anyone." The third said.

"The other reason I want you to teach this particular group is the fact that they require your skills to handle. From what you've told me the seal on the Nine tails is still holding strong, so you need not worry about it, but only someone with your skill can keep an eye on a jinchuriki as unpredictable as Gaara and a Kekkei Genkai as strong as Yakumos." Sarutobi explained.

"I understand." Minato said.

"Do not look so despondent." Sarutobi chided

"You may not be Narutos squad leader, but you are still living with him. That should give you time to train him in a technique or two." Sarutobi said

"Now you and your team should prepare for the exam." Sarutobi said

"Yes sir."

**Happy new year. Sorry for leaving this so late but I have been busy with a lack of inspiration. Hope you like the latest chapter. Next the new squads prepare for the first part of the exams. What will happen now that three lost heirs, tow jinchuriki, and forgien kekkie genkai have become leaf ninja? Find out next time on Naruto Misbegotten.**


	22. The Chunin Exams

Naruto Misbegotten.

The Chunin Exam

"Well let's get to know each other." Kakashi said as they sat on the roof of the academy.

"Likes, dislikes dreams." Kakashi said

"You first blondy." Kakashi said pointing at Naruto.

"Um..Sensei…M-maybe you should g-go first." Hinata said

"My name is Kakashi I like different things; I have a lot of hobbies. My dreams…"

"Well?" Kakashi asked looking at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen, and my family. I hate people who pick on my family and those who look down on other people. My dream is to be accepted by this village and eventually become its Hokage." Naruto said his dream causing the eyebrows to the other three to rise.

"You next miss Hyuga" Kakashi said

"My name is Hinata Hyuga I like my family and pressing flower, and…she said as she looked at Naruto. I dislike people who mistreat my family and those who are cruel to others. My dream is to rebuild the Hyuga clan into a kinder clan." She said

"Hmm" Kakashi said.

"And now you." Kakashi said looking at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. The only thing I have come to like is my family, as annoying as some of the can be." He said looking at Naruto who glared at him.

"I dislike everything else. My dream is not so much a dream as a goal, and that goal is to kill a certain man." He said.

"Well, usually I would administer a certain test to see if you are a team, but you have been recognized as a team by two Hokages so I won't bother. Here" He said handing them pamphlets. These are the pamphlets to enter the Chunin exam." Kakashi explained.

"Fill them out and turn them in by the assigned date." Kakashi said and vanished.

"Hey, I thought he was supposed to train us?" Naruto asked

"It's only a week until the exams. It's not like we can accomplish much until then." Sasuke said

"Do you think we are really ready Sasuke?" Hinata asked

"We have more real world experience than most of the people who are entering." Sasuke said and got up to leave.

"Don't worry Hinata. We're going to do awesome." Naruto said

"Right." Hinata said with at smile. The rest of the week went by fast. The ninjas spent time exploring the village, and in Naruto's case being tailed by protection against people in the village who still wanted him dead. The day of the exams arrived, as they entered the building for the exam they met a rather eccentric boy in a green bodysuit with huge eyelashes.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I am rock lee and I challenge you." The boy proclaimed.

"Alright." Sasuke said interested, but before they could clash a wall of sand sprung up between them.

"This is not the time Sasuke." Gaara said.

"Yeah, yeah alright." Sasuke said as the sand retreated.

"Next time." Sasuke told Lee. The six ninjas entered the exam room.

"Look at all these people." Hinata said

"They all look strong." Gaara said

"And mean" Yakumo added.

"Who cares! They can't beat us" Naruto shouted drawing a number of stares.

"You'd better watch your mouth kid." A silver haired boy with glasses said

"You're the kids who ran away aren't you?" The boy asked

"Who are you? Sasuke asked

"Kabuto Yakushi. Nice to meet you" The boy said

"I'm right aren't I? Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga and Yakumo Kurama. You four left the village a few years back."

"What of it?" Sasuke asked

"Just curious." Kabuto said

"Alright! Sit down you brats." A tough looking man said.

"My name is Hibiki and I'm your proctor." The man explained the exam and how cheating was forbidden. He also explained about how if a person failed to answer the tenth question they would be locked out of the Chunin exams all together. The exam began and soon most of those taking the exam discovered they had to cheat. Sasuke used his sharingan, and Hinata used her byakugan. Gaara made an eye out of sand and Haku made ice mirrors he could look through and Yakumo cast a genjutsu on the nearest proctors so she could look at the answers of the person next to her without being caught. Naruto was the only one who didn't have a clue of how to cheat and from where he was sitting he couldn't be helped by his teammates.

"_Damn this is bad. I didn't think the idiot wouldn't know how to cheat!" _Sasuke thought

"_Naruto."_ Hinata thought desperately

"_Come on Naruto, think of something"_ Haku thought

"_Poor Naruto" _Yakumo thought.

"_Come on bro! Do something"_ Gaara thought

"_I can't answer any of these. All right, I have to answer the tenth question. It's all or nothing"_ Naruto thought. Time was up and it was time for the tenth question.

"Alright if anyone doesn't want to answer the question raise your hand. If you refuse to answer you can leave now and you can take exam next year. Answer the question incorrectly and you are banned from the exam forever." Hibiki explained

"_I can't let Naruto be banned."_ Hinata thought and began to raise her hand but saw Naruto raise his timidly before slamming it down.

"Bring on your stupid question! I'm not scared! I'll achieve my dream and become Hokage even if I'm a genin forever! Bring it on!" Naruto exclaimed and his confidence inspired the rest of the test takers.

"_Naruto"_ Hinata thought warmly

"_As inspirational as always brother"_ Gaara thought.

"All right no one else wants to quit?" Hibiki asked

"Alright then. Congratulations. Everyone here has past the Chunin Exam!"

**Another chapter. I've got my inspiration back so stay tuned.**


End file.
